


Emby - Halloween

by Izzyfandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit x Nate x Main Story, Emby, Emile x Toby, Fake Blood, Fluff, Halloween, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Remy x Pan (Sanders Shorts Anxiety), There's other characters but they're less important, Unwanted Advances, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms





	Emby - Halloween

Toby made faces in the mirror as he adjusted his plastic fangs. They were slightly uncomfortable, but they were very necessary to pull off his vampire costume. After he deemed them perfect, he turned away from the mirror and yelled in the direction of the bathroom.

"Hey, Em, you nearly ready? We need to leave in a few mi-" He stopped mid-sentence when his boyfriend, Emile, entered the room, looking incredibly cute in his flowy white fake-bloodstained dress. 

Emile smiled nervously, fiddling with the long loose sleeves of his dress. "Do I look okay? I’m not very good at makeup, and I wasn’t sure if the dress suited me, and-" 

"I... uh..." Toby stammered, eyes wide as he looked Emile up and down.

"You look perfect." Toby said, in awe of how amazing his boyfriend looked.

Emile blushed. "Really?" He said softly.

Toby nodded, stepping closer to Emile and putting his hands on Emile’s waist as he started peppering kisses all of the shorter man’s face.

"You look amazing." He said between kisses. "Everyone else is gonna be so jealous ‘cos my date will be the most gorgeous one at the party."

Toby nuzzled Emile’s neck, his nose pressing against the fake bite mark that was painted there in red.

Emile yelped in surprise, before laughing. "Ack, Toby! I’m ticklish!"

Toby began to press soft kisses to Emile’s neck, pulling him closer, his hands still firmly on his Emile’s waist.

He smirked. "I’m the vampire and you’re my victim, shouldn’t I be allowed to bite your neck?"

"No!" Emile whined, holding back even more laughter.

Toby pressed a few more kisses to his neck, before Emile eventually pulled away.

He pouted, and Emile giggled. "We have to go to the party now, you can have more kisses later."

"Aww, can I have one more kiss now? Please?"

"Hmm..." Emile pretended to think about it for a few moments, before finally agreeing. "Okay, one more kiss." 

As soon as he said this, Toby pulled Emile into a long soft kiss, their arms wrapped lovingly around each other. When Toby eventually pulled away, he was smirking, and Emile had a bright red blush on his face.

Toby leant in for another kiss, but Emile stepped back, and Toby pouted.

"Toby, if I let you kiss me again, we’ll never make it to the party in on time. Now come on, let’s go." Emile said, taking Toby’s hand in his own.

Toby responded by softly kissing the back of Emile’s hand, and they smiled at each other, before leaving their apartment and heading over to Remy and Pan’s place, where the party was being held.

*** 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the party, and when they did, they were immediately greeted by Remy, dressed as a demon, but still wearing his sunglasses.

"Em, Toby, what’s up?"

"Remy, hi! Sorry we’re late, there was, uh... traffic." Emile lied and Toby smiled sheepishly.

Remy just rolled his eyes, knowing full well they walked to his house on foot.

"Sure. Anyway, nice costumes."  

"You too!" Emile smiled.

"So, where’s Pan?" Toby asked.

Remy glanced around the room, but it was packed with various people in various costumes, and he couldn’t see Pan anywhere.

He shrugged. "No clue. He’s kinda short, gets lost easily."

As he said this, Pan emerged from the crowd, also dressed as a demon, his costume almost identical to Remy’s.

"I’m actually gonna kill you." He growled.

"There you are, Babe! I was looking for you." Remy exclaimed, and Pan glared at him.

"Sure you were." Pan said sarcastically. Remy grinned, throwing his arm around Pan and pulling him closer.

"Well, thanks for inviting us!" Emile smiled, before turning to Toby. "I’m thirsty, can we go grab something to drink?"

Toby nodded, and Emile grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen.

There was a moment of silence, before Remy spoke up again. "So, wanna make out?"

Pan shrugged. "Sure, why not?" 

When Toby and Emile reached the kitchen, they both grabbed a can of soda, neither of them really liking alcohol.

"Ooh, there’s so much candy here!" Emile exclaimed excitedly, eyeing the multiple sweet treats on the nearby table.

Toby chuckled, putting his hand on Emile’s shoulder. "Try not to eat too much, you don’t wanna throw up again, do you?"

Emile pouted. "That was one time!"

Toby raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, it happened seven times, but, still! I won’t eat too much this time." Emile admitted reluctantly, and Toby just laughed.

The couple spent most of their time at the party around that area, near where the candy was. They saw and spoke to many of their friends, like Dorian (who was dressed like a dragon), Nate (who was dressed like a sexy cop) and Matt (who was dressed like Mario). The three of them had been in a relationship for almost as long as Toby and Emile had, and were some of their closest friends.

Soon after they finished their conversations with the three of them, Roman approached Toby, dressed like a prince, and challenged him to an apple bobbing contest. To Roman’s horror, and Roman’s boyfriends’ amusement, Toby beat him very easily. Toby and Roman spent the next few minutes talking about various Halloween movies, whilst Emile talked to Virgil (a ghost), Logan (a zombie) and Patton (a fairy). 

Before and after these conversations, both Toby and Emile ate a lot of candy, possibly too much, in the small moments they had alone together.

During one of these moments, Toby said, "I have to go ask Remy something, I’ll be back in a minute, kay?"

Emile nodded, picking up a marshmallow. "Okay."  

Toby gave Emile a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving to find Remy, who was probably off in the corner somewhere, making out with Pan.

Emile stood alone for a couple minutes, eating a few marshmallows and thinking about some of the clients he’d had in the days before.

All of a sudden, he was approached by a guy he didn’t know, dressed in a cheap vampire costume. "Hey there, Sweetheart, what are you supposed to be?"

"Uh... a vampire’s bite victim." Emile said uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other.

The man smirked, leaning forward. "Well, I bet you’ve been waiting for a vampire to come along and bite you, hmm? I-"

Toby appeared behind him. "He’s already got one, thanks."

The guy span around, his eyes wide. "Oh, uh... sorry, man. I didn’t know." 

He backed away from Emile, before quickly scurrying off in the other direction. Toby glared at him until he was gone, before turning to Emile, his look softening into one of concern.

"Are you okay?" He said softly, walking up to Emile and lightly touching his face.

Emile put his hand on Toby’s, smiling slightly. "I’m fine. Thanks for getting rid of that guy, he was creepy."  

"No problem." Toby said, before leaning closer to Emile and pulling him into a long soft kiss.

Emile stood up taller on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Toby’s neck, tasting the sugar on his lips from all the candy they’d eaten. When Toby eventually pulled away, Emile whined softly, pouting.

Toby just chuckled, stepping back and taking Emile’s hand. "Why don’t we go home now? I’m getting kinda bored of this party."

Emile blinked in surprise. "But it’s not even that late, we haven’t been here that long..."

"We could snuggle and watch movies, I know you love The Nightmare Before Christmas as much as I do." Toby said enticingly, squeezing Emile’s hand.

"That does sound fun, but-" "

And we could tell people you ate so much candy that you feel sick, and that’s why we’re going home so early, so we don’t seem rude."

Emile sighed. "And they’d believe that ‘cos it’s happened seven times already."

"Yup." Toby said, kissing Emile’s forehead.

When he leant back again, Emile smiled, squeezing his hand. "Okay, let’s go."

*** 

About an hour later, they were at home, both having changed out of their costumes as soon as they had arrived, and into their pyjamas.

Emile was in the kitchen, microwaving popcorn, when Toby came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Emile’s waist and putting his chin on his head.

"So, what are we watching first?" Toby asked, as Emile leant back against his chest.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas, of course, it’s the best Halloween movie ever made."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Toby joked, just as the microwave beeped, signalling that the popcorn was done.

Emile opened it and took out the popcorn, placing it in a bowl on the counter and turning around to face Toby. "Could you grab the marshmallows? I wanna make us hot chocolate, too, but I can’t reach them."

Toby hummed, pretending to think about it. "And what do I get if I do?" He teased, smirking slightly.

Emile rolled his eyes. "Hot chocolate."

"And what else?" Toby’s smirk turned into more of a teasing grin.

Emile stood up on his tiptoes, pressing a quick kiss to Toby’s lips, before stepping back. "There, now can you grab them?"

Toby smiled, stepping back and opening the highest cupboard, pulling out an unopened bag of pink and white marshmallows, and handing them to Emile.

Emile kissed his cheek gratefully, before turning around and beginning to make the hot chocolate. Toby pulled himself up onto the counter opposite him and sat cross-legged to watch him. 

After a few minutes, Toby spoke up again. "So, what are we gonna watch after The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Hmm... maybe one of those scary movies you like so much." Emile said.

Toby blinked a few times in surprise. "But I thought you didn’t like horror films?"

Emile finished the hot chocolates and turned to face Toby, shrugging. "I don’t, but you do." Emile stepped over to him and put his hand on Toby’s. "Plus, I know that if I get scared, you’ll be there to protect me." He said, smiling.

Toby blinked a few times, looking at Emile in awe, before leaning down to Emile and kissing him. When they finally broke apart, they remained close, foreheads touching.

"I love you." Toby whispered softly.

"I love you too."


End file.
